Secrets and Dreams
by Storylover14
Summary: Jane and Thor live happily on Asgard. Sif lives a life of secrets. Loki lives a life of dreams. Can they all live happily together, or will the products of their love tear them all apart?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Thor and I hope you enjoy. Please Read &amp; Review._

Thor had convinced his father to let Jane come and live with them. Odin thought it was pass time he settled down a bit and had a family. Plus, it seemed the only person who was capable of that was Jane. Soon they were wed, but not yet ready for a family. Jane still needed time to get use to Asgard and didn't want to do that while taking care of a baby. Thor was content with that as long as she was happy.

Loki was still rotting in a cell for his crimes on Earth, or Midgard, and wasn't likely going to see the light of day anytime soon. Or so he thought. It was decided by Odin, with some encouragement from Frigga, Loki would spend one week every other month outside his prison cell, with an escort of ten to twenty guards of course. Sif saw to it herself and made sure she was there with him, that way she would be the first stick her blade through his stomach if he were to step out of line.

But our story starts in the middle of autumn, where Jane sat with Frigga outside in the garden. She had something she wanted to tell all the royals, but wanted to tell her mother-in- law first.

"I just don't know how to say it to him," she said, staring down at her tea.

"Simply tell him," Frigga replied. "Thor will not be angry with you. It was not something you could fully control. It was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Both women looked up to see Thor walking towards them looking utterly confused. "And why would I be angry?" He sat between them and Jane looked back down at her tea. Frigga reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up and leaving. Thor looked back at Jane who was taking a deep breath before meeting his gaze.

"I have something I need to tell you. It's just…" She looked back down.

"Jane, what is wrong? Please tell me. I promise, I will not be upset with you." He reached over and held her hand before giving her a small smile.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. She didn't look up at him though. She didn't want to see his face. She was afraid he would be angry. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her over into his lap and hug her.

"Jane, this is wonderful! And you were afraid I didn't want this? Jane, you are going to bare my child, my heir. There is nothing that would make me happier." Jane looked up at him and smiled. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He was happy. He wanted this baby, and now she did too. They were going to be a family: Thor, Jane, and their baby. It was dream come true.

Months went by, and soon Jane was five months along. The people were happy, but also, they were full of gossip. The gossip wasn't about Jane and her baby, but of Sif. She was also pregnant. Five months, just like Jane. The problem with this is that she was unwed and refused to name the father.

"I'll ask you one more time," said Odin. "Who is the father of this child?"

"I'll never tell," she replied. "Nothing is worth the shame we both shall feel if I do. I will take full and sole responsibility of my child." Odin sighed.

"Very well. You may go and continue your duties." Sif bowed before heading towards the prison ward. There ten guards were waiting with a very special prisoner.

"It's about time," said Loki with a smirk. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." His eyes landed on her stomach and his smirk grew. "It seems someone's been naughty." Sif pulled out a blade and held it to his throat.

"Careful to whom you speak."

"Oh, how could I forget." Sif glared before slowly removing her blade. "Now that's much better. Can't have you going around and killing people, especially in your condition." Sif ignored him and led him to his secret place. After telling the guards to stand watch, she locked the door and turned to look at him.

"Hello Loki."

"Hello Sif. How are you? Both of you."

"We are well. Not that you can help us or anything, but we are well."

"Has he been hard on you?" She glared at him.

"What do you think?" He slowly walked towards her and went to touch her before she grabbed his wrist.

"Do not touch me, or I _will_ kill you."

"I think it's a bit late for that. Wouldn't you agree?" She let go of his wrist and let him hold her. "And I swear to you, I will find a way to escape, and you and I will raise our baby together. Some place no one will ever find us."

"That's the problem Loki," she said while moving away from him. "Those are just words, nothing more." She turned and left, leaving him alone surrounded by guards, emptiness, and a dream that will never be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy, but promise to start updating ASAP!_

"Sif let me help."

"It is quite alright."

"But Sif-"

"Jane, you are in the same condition that I am in. If you help, it might just get worse." Jane nodded in defeat as Sif continued to clean up the tea. Jane had accidently knocked it over while trying to reach for her brush. Sif, whose new job was to escort Jane around the palace, was determined to clean it up. She didn't want Jane to tire herself, even though they were **both **due any day now.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"You can tell me what names you picked." Jane shook her head while stroking her stomach.

"It's a surprise. That is, if it's a boy."

"What does Thor think it is?"

"He still thinks it's a girl." Sif finished cleaning up before slowly standing and sitting next to Jane. "What do you think you're having?"

"I would really like a boy."

"What are your names?"

"There is one from Midgard that I have grown quite fond of."

"What is it?"

"It is a surprise." Sif smirked before they started laughing.

"Fair enough."

"What are you two doing?" Thor asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing," Sif replied as she stood. "We were just discussing baby things. And now that I see she is in good hands, I will take my leave." She smiled and waddled out the room. Thor looked at Jane, who was brushing her hair.

"What baby things were you discussing?"

"Baby names."

"And what have you decided?" She shook her head.

"I'm not telling."

"May I guess?"

"You can guess all you want but-" She gasped and dropped her brush. "The baby's coming!" He rushed over to her side.

"Are you sure?" She frowned and pointed to the wet spot on her dress. "I will get a healer and-" He was interrupted by a scream.

"I think Sif's having her baby too."

* * *

An hour later Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun sat outside the birthing rooms in silence. Thor looked worried and pained, Fandral and Volstagg looked worried, and Hogun just looked grim. The walls were so thick they could not here Sif and Jane's cries unless the doors were opened by nurses traveled in and out.

"She will be fine," Volstagg said reassuringly. "Both of them will." Thor looked at him, but did not speak.

"Look on the bright side," Fandral said while leaning back in his chair. "When this is over you'll a strong, handsome son or beautiful, graceful daughter. And so will Sif."

"I am not worried about Sif," Thor said quietly. "At least not in that way."

"Then in what way do you worry?"

"Who is the father of Sif's child?" The others looked at each other, searching for an answer.

"Maybe it's a random warrior who may have died in battle," Volstagg suggested.

"Or maybe the warrior is married and they simply drank too much to know better," added Fandral.

"Or maybe he is a man of shame," Hogun said, causing the other three to look at him. "And there is only one person who is shamed enough to not have his named ever whispered to his child. One of such disgrace that no one would ever imagine carrying his child."

"Loki," Thor said while standing. He jaw clenched as he started pacing. "Sif is his guard, the one who is closest to him. After her last watch with him months ago, she asked to postpone her duties until after the babe was born and well."

"Sif would never!" Volstagg exclaim. "She has too much honor!"

"Perhaps we should continue this later," Fandral said as a nurse stepped out with a bundle. She walked over to Thor and held it out for him.

"Your son," she said while Thor took him. The little babe blinked and looked around at his new surroundings with big, blue, curious eyes. Thor stroked the little tough of blonde hair on his head and smiled.

"Does he have a name?" He asked.

"Lady Jane has named him Blake." Thor nodded and sat with his son.

"Hello Blake." The babe looked at his father and yawned before slowly falling asleep.

"I told you he would be handsome," Fandral joked. "And now, I have a private matter to attend to." He quickly turned and left.

"Odd," Volstagg said while watching the other man's retreating form.

"Let him go," Thor said. "He has his matters, and I have mine." None of the men noticed Frigga slip out of one of the rooms and down the hall. She quietly and quickly made her way to the prison. She quietly excused the guards and waited for them to leave before facing the prisoner.

"Well," Loki started, closing his booked and smirking. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What have you done?" Frigga asked, her face showing her confusion and hurt.

"That is a good question considering the fact that I've been locked up here."

"To Sif."

"I can assure that I do not know what you're talking about." Frigga slowly walked along the side of the cell and gave a small smirk of her own.

"Never mind then. I am sorry to bother you." She walked a few feet away before stopping and turned back around. "It's a boy." Loki's smirk faltered as he looked at her. "His name is Liam." She turned back and left. Loki looked down at his book and sighed.

"Liam."

* * *

Three months later Sif made her way to the prison where guards were waiting for her.

"Is he ready?" They nodded. She walked past them and opened the cell.

"Hello Sif," Loki said, smirking and giving her a once over. "You look different."

"Time to go." He held up his hands, which were chained, in a gesture of obviousness.

"I can see that, but I must ask, is the collar really necessary?"

"Yes, for I do not want to deal with anymore of your tricks. Now let's go." He stood and followed her out the prison, while being followed by guards of course. Halfway there he glanced around to make sure none of the guards were too close and moved slightly closer to Sif.

"Mother came to visit my a few months ago." Sif glanced behind her and straightened up a bit.

"Good for you."

"How is that babe of yours?"

"He died." Loki's smirked faltered a bit and he swallowed.

"Pity."

"Yes it is." They made their way inside the little house and the guards stationed themselves around it. Sif closed the door and looked at him. He sat facing her, arms crossed and frowning.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Loki stood and made his way over to her, corning against the wall. Well, considering the fact that she had a sword and some knives, she wasn't really cornered.

"How dare you look at me, talk to me, treat me this way. My child dies and you act like it is nothing?"

"It was nothing. He was a monster, just like you." Loki grabbed her hands and pinned them on either side of her head.

"Nothing? My child was nothing?" He leaned his forehead against hers. "Then why did you name him." She looked up at him and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. At first she froze, but slowly, she gave into him. He let go of her hands and tangled them in her hair, and she did the same to him. They parted to breathe and looked at each other before continuing.

An hour later, after they had gotten redressed, they were back to the kissing. Loki suddenly pulled back and backed away, causing Sif to look at him confused.

"What is it?" Sif asked. "If you are worried about anyone hearing us, they did not. We were quiet enough so-"

"You never answered my question," Loki explained. "Why did you name him?" Sif's eyes widen and she opened her mouth, but again, the words wouldn't come out. "If he was a monster and he was nothing, why name him? She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Because-"

"Sif!" They jumped and looked to see Thor standing in the doorway. He kept his gaze on Loki as he opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Sif go. Your son needs you."

"Your son?" Loki asked. His breathing came out in labored pants as he looked at Sif, who had been looking at the ground and slowly met his gaze. "Liam? You said he was dead."

"How do you-?" she started quietly.

"Sif go!" Thor yelled. She slowly made her way towards the door.

"I want to see him," Loki said. "I want to see my son!" Thor grabbed Sif's arm and forced her to look at him.

"No one else knows except Mother, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and I. And we shall not tell." She nodded her thanks and quietly left.

"Did she not hear me? I want to see Liam! I want to see my son!" Thor closed the door and looked at him, anger in his eyes and his hammer in hand.

"You shall not see him."

"I will. I will protect him. Odin will kill him."

"Odin does not know and shall remain in the dark, unless you tell him which I am sure you will not do." Thor opened the door and looked at his brother one last time before quietly leaving.

When Thor returned to his room, he found Jane standing outside with a very tired Blake. Jane looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"She's in there," she said quietly. Thor nodded and looked at his son before making his way inside. Sif sat on the bed rocking a sleeping Liam.

"What troubles you?" he asked as he sat beside her. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Liam," she answered quietly. "I just keep seeing him, the day he was born. He was a pale blue and his eyes were red. Not the red of the frost giants, but red enough. All the nurses cowered with fear. And your mother cast an enchantment. Two actually: one to make him look of our people and one to make them all forget." She opened her eyes and stroked his black silky locks, causing him to stir and open his sleepy green eyes.

"He looks like Loki."

"He does, although it is not part of the enchantment. Your mother said he looks the way he does because of his father." Thor nodded and looked at Jane in the doorway. He motioned for her to come in and sat down on his lap.

"Do not worry Sif. Everything will be fine." Jane nodded in agreement as Thor rubbed Sif's back reassuringly. Sif looked at them and smiled before looking back at her son. Everything would be fine.


End file.
